Blue and Gold
by hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: When Hogwarts decides that Quidditch needs even more chaos, the decide to bring in a spell that will take two faces of two people with so much chemistry, it is almost certain they will end up together, and make them kiss. A modified version of a muggle "kiss cam". I recommend reading Quidditch Kiss cam first, or you might be a little lost! Linny, slash, Eighth-year fic


Special thanks to ! She was the one that gave me the idea of a sequel.

"Come on Luna! We're gonna miss some of the game if you don't hurry up!" Ginny Weasley called to Luna Lovegood as she searched the dormitory to to find her blue and bronze jumper that would match the rest of her outfit.

"Don't worry Ginny, the match doesn't start for ano- Oh there they are!" Luna exclaimed in the dreamy quality that it almost always had, as she found her jumper under her bed.

"What were they doin-" Ginny started, but then remembered who she was talking to, and her own goal. "Nevermind, get it on and let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Luna laughed, a sweet tinkling laugh, as she finished pulling it on. She allowed herself to be pulled by her best friend.

They reached the stands in a relatively short amount of time and sat with their friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and the newest member of their strange little group, Draco Malfoy. Harry's boyfriend.

Ginny frowned when she saw how they were cuddled up together in the cold weather. She thought back to the sadness she had felt when the entire school found out they were _soulmates._

Ginny found the whole idea slightly ridiculous.

Not because she was so very slightly jealous.

No, not at all.

Ok, maybe small part of her was wishing and hoping that this match she would find her soulmate like Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione had.

She looked over at her brother and _his_ soulmate, in a similar position as the other couple.

She sighed and looked back at Luna and was cleared of most thoughts of the previous topic. Luna was sitting down, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Ginny couldn't help but smile at her.

That small part of her that was wishing to find her soulmate, now was hoping that she would find that, but that it would also be Luna. Luna finally caught one on her tongue and looked over at Ginny and smiled back.

Five minutes later, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams were brought out, and the only one cheering louder for Ravenclaw than Ginny was Luna.

Luna couldn't resist smiling at her.

Fourty-five minutes had passed, and the snitch was almost caught a couple of times, but the fluttering golden ball hadn't been caught yet, but the Quidditch players were getting off of their brooms.

Everybody knew what that meant, and they were all excitedly whispering.

Headmistress McGonagall stepped onto the field, and Ginny felt her stomach tossing. She rolled her eyes at her own body's antics. The Headmistress readied her wand at the sky.

" _Cam Tradis_ " Two gray outlines of faces appeared in the sky, a question mark in the middle of them. Boyfriends and Girlfriends all scooted closer to each other, and Ginny even subconsciously scooted closer to Luna.

Luna noticed.

Luna smiled.

The gray outlines seemed to stop on every face for a fraction of a second.

You know, before landing on Ginny and Luna.

The whole crowd erupted in cheers.

This wasn't as expected as Hermione and Ron, (or, let's be honest, Harry and Draco.) but soulmates were a wonderful thing, and nobody could say it didn't make sense.

Everybody was still cheering as Ginny blushed so furiously, her face matched her hair, and she scooted away from Ginny. Luna, though, being Luna, grabbed Ginny's face gently, and kissed her.

The crowd awwed and everybody was happy.

The new couple walked away after the match ended, with the redheads arm over the blondes.

It was hard to say who was more content.

I'm sorry for the late AND short chapter! I'll try to post another one, but I'm out of inspiration! (Basically, if you have any ideas for a fic, but you're too lazy to write anything, or just have a prompt in general, write it in the reviews!)


End file.
